Sleepy Peak Drabbles
by BaagelScribbles
Summary: A book of one-shots about each of our favorite campers and counselors! Fluff, angst, and just simple fun is all here. Send in a request if you have one and I'll consider it! Rated T


**Words: 812**

**Warnings: Swearing (Obviously, it's Camp Camp) and angst**

**AU: Teen!campers **

* * *

Max sighed, looking down at his phone for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. His eyes widened slightly in anticipation but then he frowned, obviously being let down by whatever he had expected. He was greeted with nothing but his phone wallpaper and nothing else; no new messages from anyone whatsoever.

"Give it a rest, Max," Neil groaned, not pulling his eyes away from the television screen to look at his best friend, "She's not going to answer you right away."

"She always does," Max spat bitterly, his eyes narrowing, "Now shut it."

"Max…" the other teenager whined, "We've been waiting for this movie for ages and now you're acting like it's no big deal!"

"It is still important to me! I just...it's just that…" Max huffed and puffed as he weakly defended himself, trying to come up with a good enough excuse.

"It's just that _what?_" Neil crossed his arms, finally glancing away from the movie that was playing in front of the pair, "It's just that you've been freaking out over Nikki all fucking night! What's the big deal? She's with Ered and you know how much Nikki cares about her...let her have one freaking night away from your madness."

Max's frown only deepened, "I want to know what those two are doing!"

"Why?"

"Because!" Max yelled, throwing his phone over onto the couch.

Neil scoffed, turning his attention back towards the movie. They sat in silence for a good minute, steam fuming out of Neil's ears and a dark cloud hung above Max's head. Giving Neil a quick glance, Max let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, Neil, I'm sorry," he mumbled out of anger, "I was really looking forwards to Invader Zim too-"

"_But?_" Neil urged.

"But...I've just been extremely stressed about Nikki is all. Ered can be cruel and I'm worried she's going to get hurt."

"Jesus, Max, Nikki can take care of himself. She doesn't need you around all the time."

"I know but I just...I don't want her to get hurt...she…" he paused, feeling his cheeks turn red, "she means a lot to me…I thought you knew that..."

"Max…" Neil's shoulders fell.

"It's nothing...let's just watch the stupid-ass movie."

"No, Max, I was just being selfish," Neil sighed, "Look...you just haven't been this worked up over Nikki in a while. You told me that you were over her and-"

"Well, I'm obviously not over her!" Max snapped, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, "Jesus...I tried my hardest to get over her but I just can't! I've never felt this way about anyone before and yet she still continues to chase after that bitch Ered!"

"Max...I'm really sorry…" Neil sighed.

"Whatever...you don't understand what it's like to fall so hard for someone and then they never like you back," Max forced a smile, "In that regard, I should've asked Tabii for sympathy."

"Don't even joke like that," Neil frowned, "Besides, I used to like Erin, remember? But she only liked Snake."

"Look, I don't know why I still like her so much," Max huffed stubbornly, "It's stupid but I-"

"It's not stupid, Max," Neil sighed, "Having feelings for someone it's stupid, it isn't nothing. Even if that person doesn't like you back…"

Max's frown deepened, letting out another frustrated sigh. He reached for his phone, checking for any new notifications...nothing.

He lets out a growl, shoving his phone in his pocket and abruptly standing up from the floor of Neil's house. Neil looked up at his best friend, frowning.

"I'm just going to go," Max said.

"Really?" Neil crossed his arms, "You're going to bail on me, just like that?"

"Jesus, what do you want from me?" Max raised his voice.

Neil stood up, the movie long forgotten and fading into the background of the volume of their voices. He spat back, "I want you to get over Nikki, Max! It's hurting you far more than it should and it's ruining the three of us hanging out! Nikki is dating Ered, get over it!"

Tears started falling down Max's cheeks, "Fucking god! I _can't,_ okay!? Stop acting like getting over someone is so fucking easy, Neil!"

"It's not like you to get so worked up!"

Max's words were harsh, "_Then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought, douche bag._"

"Max…"  
The teen only shook his head and turned away from his friend, leaving through the front door. The sound of Max slamming the door shut echoed through the house.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Have an idea for my next one shot? Please tell me down in the reviews if you do.**

**Review goal: 3**

**That's all for now, thank you all for reading!**

**-BaagelScribbles**

**:3**


End file.
